1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof racks and more particularly pertains to a new roof rack for vehicles to facilitate the transport and unloading of loads from a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof racks is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,650 describes a retractable cargo rack assembly that is intended to be supported on a support structure, such as the roof of a vehicle. Another type of roof rack is U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,796 having two parallel tracks with a roof section and a pivotal auxiliary section for loading and unloading articles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more specifically designed for the unloading of roll-type loads, such as carpet or linoleum stock, in an efficient and safe manner.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the utilization of curved arm members that are rotatable through slots in the main support surface attached to the roof of a vehicle, which function in conjunction with side support members and extension members for unloading to a ground surface.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new roof rack that reduces the risk of injury or strain when unloading carpet, vinyl flooring, pipe, and other heavy oversized cargo.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new roof rack that permits faster unloading of cargo.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plate for supporting a load that is mountable to a roof of a vehicle and has a plurality of slots. A plurality of mounting brackets releasably attaches the plate to the vehicle. A pair of actuator assemblies is rotatably couplable to each of the mounting brackets. Each of the actuator assemblies comprises an elongate main member, a plurality of elongate arm members, and a plurality of elongate support members. A lever member for rotatably biasing the actuator assemblies is releasably attachable to a rear end of each of the main members of the actuator assemblies. A plurality of securing members selectively secures the load to the top side of the plate. An elongate storage member for storing articles is mounted on the bottom side of the plate. A plurality of extension members is releasably attachable to each of the actuator assemblies for the facilitation of guiding the load to a ground surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.